


The Stones of the Four

by Spenney_Dee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spenney_Dee/pseuds/Spenney_Dee
Summary: Paris is in crisis. In a desperate attempt to keep the peace, Master Fu gives a young man, Nikolai Moreau, one of the Stones of the Four, a set of Four Miraculouses that when combined, can overpower the Ladybug's Earrings and Cat's Ring. Nikolai thinks this is all one big adventure, but he soon he truly sees the horrors of the Akuma, and the chaos they reap.





	1. New Family in Town

            ‘And once again, Ladybug and Chat Noir have prevented another super villain attack,’ the reporter on the news announced. ‘Local sports teacher and candidate for the Mayor's seat, Armand D'Argencourt, was seen turning civilians into armour clad soldiers, and marching on the town hall with his indoctrinated army.’ The footage showed just that, an army of knights assaulting the old, ornate building. Chat Noir was valiantly beating down any that got near the hall, while Ladybug knocked down those who got past her partner. ‘No one was harmed during the attack, nor any property damaged. Mr. D'Argencourt has since stepped down from his political campaign.’

‘What a disaster,’ a tiny voice piped as the television was turned off. ‘If Darkblade had reached the flag, he'd have turned the entire city into his slaves!’

            ‘This is certainly troubling…’ An old man mumbled, stroking his wispy chin in thought. ‘I dread to think that Hawk Moth is becoming more powerful. If this road is to continue, I fear that Ladybug and Chat Noir shall be defeated.’ the man touched his bracelet, running his fingers over the cold jade carefully.

            ‘Master Fu, you cannot!’ The green Kwami whizzed up to Fu’s face. You’re too old to fight. Master Fu scoffed, standing from his chair. Wayzz looked concern as the man deliberately left behind his cane.

            ‘I was made the Guardian for a reason friend. My 186 year old shell is impregnable! Wayzz, transfo-’ A sickening crack filled the massage parlour. Master Fu groaned, his spine refusing to move in such sharp ways. Wayzz snatched up the old man’s cane, placing under his open hand. ‘M-maybe you’re right. Maybe it’s not my time to join the fray.’ Master Fu hobbled over to the mantle. Sitting proudly in the centre of the wooden shelf was an old gramophone. It seemed unimpressive to the unknowing eye, but it held secrets that no one could _ever_ know. ‘Perhaps it’s time for another Miraculous to be handed out and find an owner.’ The old man touched the two dragon heads decoratively emblazoned on the front. Their eyes flared red and jaws snapped open. A tiny panel opened up, covered in buttons. It seemed like a random pattern, but Master Fu knew the code off by heart. There was a the wooden record player swivelled on its base smoothly. The turntable swung open on a hidden hinge.

            ‘It’s been a while since we’ve done this,’ Wayzz said, excited to see his old friends. Another panel slid open to reveal an ornate oriental box, slowly rising out of the recess. Fu opened the box, peering at many empty partitions. A piece of jewellery sat in each section, though many of the items were missing. Only two were present: the Bee’s Comb and Fox’s Amulet. The two centrepieces, the Cat’s Ring and Ladybug’s Earrings, were in the possession of Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng respectively. Other empty sections should hold the the Peacock’s Broach and the Moth’s Pin. The Broach was locked in a safe somewhere. And the Pin? It was…just lost.

            ‘The Comb and the Anklet,’ The Kwami said, fluttering down and sat on the green partition, where the Turtle’s Bracelet would rest, instead of on Fu’s wrist. ‘Whom shall you choose to help our new hero?’ Master Fu thought for a long time, a hum coming from his throat.

            ‘I choose… none of them.’ Wayzz blinked in surprise, sitting up.

            ‘Master, a human needs a Miraculous to have powers.’

            ‘And so they shall my friend. Have you forgotten how many Miraculouses there are?’ Master Fu traced his fingers over the golden knobs that decorated the box, pressing four of them at once. A clicking sound could be heard, and two little drawers rolled out.

            ‘Who are they?’ Wayzz asked, his eyes widening.

            ‘Old Miraculous. Ancient and powerful sentinels.’ A slight grin sat on Master Fu’s face. ‘You were there at the Calamity, Wayzz. What do you remember of it?’ Wayzz furrowed his brow, scratching the side of his head.

            ‘I was only a hatchling at the time. But I remember that four Miraculouses fought a great evil.’ He looked at the drawers, each divided into to parts of differing colours. Red. Blue. Green. Yellow. Sitting in the green was a golden bracer, decorated with brown and green threading and studs. It looked Neolithic in style, it was highly likely that it might be that old. In the red section was a golden anklet in the shape of a dragon. The decorative beads were the same alloy as the main piece, but it looked generally unimpressive.

            ‘The Stones of the Four,’ Fu explained.

            ‘The Stones of the-’ Wayzz gasped. His usually calm exterior was clearly rattled by this revelation, his eyes dilating and growing in size. ‘But that’s impossible, the Four were destroyed in the Calamity!’         

            ‘Only rumours and speculation, my friend. The Stones were spread across the world and hidden.’ Wayzz looked off to the sky, reflecting. What happened millennia ago came back to him, as if it were only yesterday.

* * *

 

_In the time of ancients, civilisation was coming up from the dirt and grime. The trade flourished, technologies were conceived. All was peaceful and right in the world. The Miraculouses were bestowed on humans of extraordinary aptitude, and they helped keep the world in order. But this was not to last. A powerful shaman killed the owners of the Cat’s Ring and Ladybug’s Earrings, seizing their treasures for himself. With insatiable greed and lust for power were met with the infinite power that he possessed. The world was plunged into darkness and despair. The other wielders of Miraculouses tried to fight him, but they were no match, being obliterated before they could land a single blow on the shaman. Fearing for their lives the remaining heroes were subjugated to his will. For many years they served him, only to find out his true intentions. The shaman would give himself immortality by leeching the life from his human slaves. It was then that the Miraculous wielders came together for one last hurrah. It was well known that Plagg and Tiki could join together to form a higher, more powerful form. This god like being was only two Kwami. What would happen if you combined four? The four strongest Miraculouses came together to engaged the shaman in one last duel. These Miraculouses became The Stones of the Four, four pieces that alone were incredibly powerful, but together could change the shape of the earth. The Dragon’s Anklet; a piece that granted the wearer the gift of flight, and the fury and hate of fire. The Siren’s Cuff; a small item that fit onto a braid of hair. The fluidity and restorative abilities of water were given to its wielder. None could compare to the speed of someone who swam when wearing it. To hear the song of the Siren was to surrender your free will over to her. The third piece of the Four was the Bear’s Bracer. There was no Kwami who could muster the pure, brute strength of the Bear, or endure more pain. Finally there was the Wolf’s Buckle. A strange Miraculous whose Kwami literally scared its wielder to form the bond between them. nevertheless, its powers were critical to the skirmish. The bearer’s senses were increased tenfold, and they could warp short distances._

_With the Four now One, they took on the evil shaman in a battle that would last days, turning the land barren and sick. But when the smoke cleared, only one stood. The Ring and Earrings were retrieved. The Stones of the Four knew that their powers must never be used again, lest they invite the challenge of another Calamity. So they were scattered around the world, hidden in the deepest and darkest of places…_

* * *

 

            ‘The Bears Bracer, or the Dragon’s Anklet,’ Wayzz started. ‘You think one of these shall go to someone? Which one?’

‘My grandfather, father, and I have spent over 500 years trying to find the Stones of the Four, ’Master Fu explained, shaking his head. ‘Five centuries we were only able to recover two. Both brave, both strong. Saris needs someone strong, able to control the fury of the Dragon.’

* * *

 

            ‘Ah, Paris! What a wonderful place!’ Maria smiled, turning back to her children in the back of the car. Both of them had their faces glued to the windows, enamoured by the city around them. Nikolai, the oldest of the Moreau children, was taken back by the architecture. Every pillar, every buttress, it made him beam. Anettea, his little sister, nudged him on the shoulder.

            ‘Hm?’ he grunted, coming back to reality from Imaginatinoland. ‘Oh yeah! Isn’t it neat? I love all the fancy decorations.’ Nikolai referred to the monsters that sat on the corners of buildings, remnants of ancient gutters. Gargoyles, griffins, and dragons sat proudly and ferociously. Of all creatures that were extraordinary, dragons were his favourite; such proud, majestic beings. Nikolai was always a history buff as a kid. Whether he was reading about Saladin or Greek mythology, all of it fascinated him. Many of his teachers thought his obsession was unhealthy, and that he should focus on something more ‘normal for a child of is age’, referring to sports, or comic books. ‘What do you think Anettea? …It sure is pretty, look at all the nice statues!’ the little girl beamed, nodding at her mother.

            ‘It certainly is a big change from Venezia.’ Duccio, the father said as he flicked the indicator and rounded a corner. ‘Hope my French is understandable.’

            ‘Do you _really_ the about people turning into monsters and super villains are true?’ Maria asked, concern written all over her face.

            ‘I’m sure it’s just an elaborate set of pranks by some teenagers,’ Duucio hummed. ‘Don’t believe it for a second, it’s all hogwash!’

            ‘Yeah but wouldn’t it be so cool if it was real?’ Nikolai asked, leaning forward. ‘The Official Ladyblog said that _anyone_ could turn into a super villain! How rad would it be to turn into a giant 20 storey high dinosaur! Then you could stomp around the city and be all like “ROAR! I’M THE GREAT MEGASAURUS REX!!”’ Anettea giggled as Maria and Duccio shot each other a well-known look, one shown whenever Nikolai went on his history or fantasy rants. It was a good life for in the Moreau family. There was rarely ever conflict, and they were close. Maria was a piano teacher, and Duccio was historian who worked in a museum in Venice, but transferred to the Louvre. It wasn’t uncommon for historians and other scholars to teach classes in the evening, and Mr. Moreau was no exception. Nikolai had turned fifteen a couple of months ago, and his sister was nine. A happy family, one that would never foresee the trials and tribulations they had yet to come…

* * *

 

As the key slid into the lock for the first time, the kids barrelled past their mother and into the apartment. Their new home was a two-story penthouse at the top of a ten storey complex. They were only able to afford such a place because of Duccio’s job, but more importantly, his connections. The bottom floor had a large kitchen with a bar, leading to a laundry, pantry and the master bedroom. The lounge overlooked the street below them. It was a fantastic place to host guests. The final room on the ground floor was Duccio’s private office. At the moment the door was missing, as he’d brought over his old door from Venice. Anettea leapt for joy at their new home, setting down the car carrier in her arms. The beast inside, an Egyptian Mau named Serbi, scampered out of the crate. She looked glad to be out of her plastic prison, but was uneasy about her new environment.

            ‘So do we really get our own bedroom?’ Nikolai asked hopefully. In the past, he had to share a room with his sister, making their room’s décor a designer’s nightmare. One side was pink and filled with frilly stuffed animals and dolls. The other was red, stuffed with figures of dinosaurs, monsters, and animal bones. Maria nodded. ‘I call the room with the big window!’ the two children sprinted up the staircase and to the room on the right, each desperate to claim the superior of the bedrooms. The room in question boasted a large circular window that had a gorgeous view of the Seine flowing along the city, and the streets that hugged her. In the background of the shot was the Eiffel Tower in all its glory.

            ‘What do you mean “No fair”? I got here first Anettea. No, ladies first doesn’t count this time! I- Muuuuum!’ Nikolai poked his head out and shouted down the hall. ‘Anettea’s trying to take the room that you said _I_ could have!’

            ‘Anettea, we talked about this,’ Maria responded. ‘Nikolai’s a growing man and he needs his own space. Plus I bought you that bunk bed for your room remember? So you can have sleepovers!’ Anettea scowled, poking her tongue out at her brother. Nikolai retorted with the same gesture as she skipped out of the room.

            ‘Nikolai,’ Duccio barked from the lounge. ‘The delivery truck isn’t going to unpack itself, get moving!’

* * *

 

Sweat was pouring down Nikolai’s brow by the time he’d finished. His father and him had already installed the fridge, freezer, washing and drying machines, all the furniture, and the old door to Duccio’s office. Apparently he’d “borrowed” it from a cloister in his younger days, and grew too attached to it to return or dispose of the thing.

            ‘I’ll do my room tomorrow,’ Nikolai looked at the daunting piles of boxes stacked in his room. Only a couple had essentials like clothes and shoes. The rest were mostly books: books on history and mythology, books that taught one how to draw fantasy creatures, scrapbooks filled with Nikolai’s scribbles, books on conspiracy theories and sightings of monsters in real life, such as Bigfoot, or the Loch Ness Monster. Then there was his memorabilia: piles of ancient coins and figures of dragons and griffins, old daggers Duccio had recovered in his travels, interesting rings and bones. Where his desk sat was a computer surrounded by a pile of dozens of computer games, but only a fraction of them had actually been played. Whilst it seemed like there was a lot of things to be put away, Nikolai liked to have an almost minimalist style; crowded but also empty. Nikolai flopped onto his bed exhausted. The mattress wheezed out air as his body pushed it out. There was still some time before sundown, so he might go for a walk.

            ‘Niki, come downstairs.’ Maria instructed. ‘We’re going to go to that Mexican place across the road!’ The lad smiled, slapping his mattress in victory. He _loved_ Mexican food. Anything spicy was a good meal to him.

* * *

 

Master Fu’s eyes slowly opened. Wayzz looked to his human, uncrossing his legs.

‘Anything?’ Wayzz asked. Fu had been meditating non-stop for two whole days. Wayzz had joined in, but also made sure that the old man took breaks to eat and drink.

‘I have found him.’ Fu nodded.

‘Who’s the candidate of the Anklet?’

‘A young man, Italian, age 15. He is new to the city.’

‘Is a newcomer wise?’ Wayzz asked, landing on Fu’s knee. ‘Wouldn’t someone who’s lived through past Akuma attacks be more experienced?’ Master Fu shook his head, grabbing his cane and getting up.

‘This one has a flame within. He is fierce, and brave. Plus, he will be close to Ms. Dupain-Cheng and Mr. Agreste. I wonder if they’ll be in the same class?’ Wayzz chuckled, looking out the window.

‘Why is it always that the Ladybug and Cat are always so close to each other, but so far away? Remember how it was when _you_ were there age?’ Master Fu nodded wistfully.

‘It’s the way it’s always been, friend. And the way it is once more it seems.’

 


	2. A First Impression

His eyes were open before the alarm clock had started buzzing. Today was his first day of school at the Collège Françoise Dupont. While it might seem like an ordinary high school for the students, it was a very prestigious establishment in Paris. He pounded down the staircase and breezed into the kitchen.

            ‘Morning sweetie,’ Maria cooed, placing a plate of toast on the bar for him. ‘You’re up early, you don’t need to be up for another twenty minutes. You that excited?’

            ‘Of course I am,’ Nikolai replied, his mouth full of toasted bread. ‘It’s my first day of school in a new city, _and_ I’m in the same class as Adrien Agreste. You know that famous model that you see for all of the fancy clothes?’ You see his face all over the TV and billboards.’ Anettea had been quietly munching on some cereal next to him. The girl raised an eyebrow with a cheeky smirk. ‘No, don’t start that!’ Anettea gestured to her mother, who both giggled.

            ‘She’s not wrong.’ Maria smiled, handing each of them a lunchbox. ‘Such a handsome boy, and for someone so young!’

‘ _Madre_!’ Nikolai gasped, feigning shock. ‘He’s too young for you, plus you have _Papà._ ’

            ‘But he’s the perfect age for you, isn’t he?’ Nikolai was speechless. He hadn’t even met the guy, and all he really wanted was to be friends. ‘Go on, go get ready for school.’ Nikolai trudged upstairs and threw himself into a shower. There wasn’t enough to wash and dry his hair, so in a shower cap it went. Nikolai tied his hair back with a turquoise hairband. His hair was a light brown, minus the bright red stripe down the front of his hair. His face was plain, but somewhat attractive. He was lucky to have his mother’s full lips and his father’s strong jawline. Each of his cheeks had a light dusting of freckles, his eyes were a striking sea green, a rare sight on this side of Europe. His right ear was pierced with a small dark red decoration, inlayed with a blue topaz. Nikolai slipped on a red t-shirt boasting the silhouette of a dragon’s head. Over this he put a black vest, mainly for style points. On his wrists he put on some sweat bands, mostly for comfort when he wrote and drew in class. Beige cargo shorts and black sneakers, with a white tongue, finished the look. A bottle green messenger bag was thrown over his shoulder, stuffed full of books. Nikolai took a moment to look in the mirror.

            ‘Good enough.’ He shrugged, stepping out and leaving his new home. He liked his “Easy Everyday” look, as he called it. But there was always something missing. Some kind of necklace, or other jewellery piece…

* * *

 

The morning sun warmed Nikolai’s back as he walked the Parisian streets. It was the beginning of a new life for the Venetian, one which he would grab by the horns. Things had always been boring in Venice. He often found himself getting causing trouble because he was bored. Wasn’t life supposed to be an adventure? Where was the angst? The trepidation? He’d spent all his time in books about brave heroes conquering evil, and playing video games where the protagonist had to make choices that literally changed the fate of the world. Nikolai envied those characters. He hoped one day to be in their shoes.

For now though, he had to get to school.

            ‘ _Excusez-moi,’_ Nikolai asked the barista as he purchased a juice. ‘How do I get to _l’ Collège Françoise Dupont_?’ They motioned with his hands the walk through the alleys required to arrive at the academy. Nikolai walked as instructed, winding his way through alleys and side streets. As he skipped over a puddle, an old man of Asian descent bumped past him. He mumbled an apology and continued on. He seemed regular and unnoticeable, save for the jarring Hawaiian shirt he wore. Nikolai had a few minutes to spare before class started. He spent the time searching up on this school and the students. Totally normal and not creepy activity. Best to know what he was up for and that he didn’t make himself look like an idiot. Nikolai’s ears perked up as he heard a bottle smashing.

_“Bit early to be hitting the drink.”_ Nikolai thought. The sound of a rubbish bin crashed on its side, its contents spilling out followed. There was a cry, followed by several grunts. Nikolai frowned, heading back into the alleyways. Apprehension tugged him away from where he was going. Class would start soon, and he didn’t want to be late on his first day. In an alley that went of the already dark alley, he saw the source of the noise. Three burly men were standing over the old man, kicking and punching him.

            ‘H-help me!’ the old man wheezed, reaching out a shaky hand to Nikolai. Cowards! Beating an innocent old man. As Nikolai took a step, the school bell rang. Class was starting! He couldn’t be late on his first day! But he couldn’t leave the man in a time of need. What person would sentence anyone to pain and humiliation such as what he was witnessing? Nikolai had to intervene. But one teenager against three buff guys? He knew his fate before he’d even joined the fray. But if they were distracted with him, then the man could escape. _That_ was what mattered. The Venetian frantically searched for a weapon. At his feet were a glass bottle, a rubbish bin lid, and badly dented frying pan.

            ‘Oi!’ Nikolai shouted, chucking the bottle. It missed by a country mile, but the shattering of glass was enough to startle the thugs. ‘ _Partire quella signore solo, bastardi_!’ The abuse in Italian was enough to get them to turn to him. Nikolai shook like a tree in a storm but stood his ground. The men glared, cracking their knuckles and necks intimidatingly. The old man used his cane to get up and hobbled away, looking behind as his attackers closed in on the lad.

            ‘Get ‘im’.’ one slurred. Nikolai picked up the pan and lid, bearing them like sword and shield against his assailants.

* * *

 

Caline Bustier glanced at the clock between stroked on the chalkboard, frowning.

            ‘Where is he?’ she mumbled. _Madame_ Bustier made it protocol that she always meet with her new students before the first class, to help them out. No only had Nikolai missed that, but not he was over 30 minutes late! ‘Let’s keep the chatter down, class!’ All of the students in the class were born in Paris, so a foreigner was a big deal.

            ‘ I heard he’s part of the Gondoliers!’ Nathanaël whispered excitedly to the class. The Gondoliers was a social club that originated from Venice’s Council of Ten, but now there were much more of a hoity-toighty social club for the Venetian elite. ‘That must mean he’s pretty rich, right?’

‘Well obviously not as rich as Cholé,’ Sabrina put in, looking to her idol and only friend.

‘ _Obviously,_ ’ Chloé tutted, too busy filing her nails to care.

‘There’s a new student?’ Marinette grunted, returning to reality from her daze. She’d been up all night, claiming to be studying, but in truth she was all over the city chasing robbers. Alya looked at her bestie, shaking her head.

‘Don’t you remember the announcement yesterday?’ Alya tutted. ‘Girl, you’re such a klutz!’

‘Leave me alone…’ Marinette mumble, stifling a yawn. ‘What’s her name again?’

‘ _His_ name is Nikolai, and he’s moved to Paris from Venice.’ Nino leant back, his hat tipping off his hat. Alya caught it and stuffed threw it on his desk.

‘Have you heard the music that comes from Venice?’ Nino asked. ‘Their techno and DJ’s are lit! Hopefully he can show me some good songs.’

            ‘Okay, let’s get back to the work thank you!’ the teacher ordered. ‘I want the chapter analysis done by recess. Remember that you need to look in depth at the relationship between Heathcliff and-’ The door was thrown open, slamming against the wall. A ragged figure stood there, bent over and heaving for breath.

‘ _Scusami_?’ the young man panted, looking up. Sabrina screamed, quickly joined by others gasping in shock. The man’s face had been beaten to a bloody mess. One eye was already swelling over and a large cut on his forehead spilt blood into the other. His clothes were torn up, and bag trampled. ‘Is this _Madame_ Bustier’s class? I’m the new kid.’

‘Oh God,’ the teacher gasped, running to his side. ‘What happened to you?’

‘Old man…getting mugged…helped out.’ Nikolai panted, his body swaying. ‘Idonfeelso…’ He’d passed out before he even hit the floor.

* * *

 

Sunlight shot into his eyes. Nikolai groaned, turning his head away. He came to on a strange bed, in a strange room. He didn’t know this place ‘Where am I?’

            ‘You’re in the nurse’s office.’ A voice said. It was young, too young to be the medical expert. Nikolai sat up, seeing a young man. He had an incredibly handsome babyface, boasting thick blonde locks and deep green eyes. ‘You were hurt pretty badly. You sure you’re okay?’

            ‘ _Si, grazie,_ ’ Nikolai nodded. He squinted at the blondie but his eyes were quick to shoot open. ‘Wait a minute, you’re Adrien Agreste!’ The model smiled hit trademark grin, one that was well known in the world. Paris was especially targeted by advertisement, as _Gabriel_ was proud of its poster boy.

            ‘Yep, that’s me,’ Adrien said modestly. ‘I don’t think I caught your name?’

            ‘Nikolai Moreau.’ Nikolai offered his hand. Adrien hesitated, still not used to social etiquette. Adrien took the hand and gave it firm shake. Another male cleared his throat.

            ‘I think there’s a police officer waiting outside, I’ll go get him.’ A male wearing headphones and glasses said. Nikolai shook his head, placing a hand on the side of it.

            ‘ _Mi dispiace,_ I didn’t know there were others here!’

‘Well who do you think carried you in?’ A young woman in a chequered shirt smirked, squishing her bicep. ‘Those two fops couldn’t lift a wet towel!’

‘F-fops!?’ Headphones turned to her, grabbing her wrists playfully. Chequers laughed playfully, throwing more insults at Headphones. ‘Why I oughta-‘

‘Mr. Moreau?’ A police officer interrupted as he stepped into the office. ‘Lieutenant Roger. I’m here to take a report. A Ms… Dupain-Cheng, made the call’

‘Here!’ a fourth teenager chimed, raising her hand as if for roll call. She was cute, in a chic, innocent way. With her pigtails, pink keans and tiny purse, she seemed the friendly kind.

‘ _Grazie mille, signorina.’_ Nikolai thanked her, smiling through the bruises.

‘Uh…’ she grunted, his Italian like an alien language to her.

‘He’s saying “Thank you very much”, ya goof!’ Chequers said. The other girl nodded in realisation, giggling.

‘Oh! Well you’re welcome!’

‘Excuse me, but I do have other work to do,’ Officer Roger cleared his throat impatiently. He took out a notebook and pencil. ‘Now explain to me what happened.’

* * *

 

            ‘Getting into fights on your first day!’ Maria’s lecture continued. ‘What kind of first impression were you trying to make? What about your father’s reputation?’ Nikolai sat on the a couch that was still wrapped up in moving plastic. ‘This is _unacceptable_! I can’t believe you’d be so stupid!’

            ‘She’s right,’ Duccio grunted, sitting across from him. A scowl sat on his face, glaring. ‘Do you know how much of a gamble it was to move to Paris? We packed up our entre life to come here, and you’re ruining it!’

            ‘I’m sorry,’ Nikolai said. ‘But wasn’t _in_ a school fight! I saw an old mag getting mugged and I tried to help. What was I to do? I couldn’t leave him!’ His parents were clearly enraged, not wanting an argument.

            ‘And what would’ve happened if you got seriously hurt? Do you think I’d be able to handle that?’

            ‘You’re a boy. You aren’t a policeman, or some sort of hero.’ Duccio scolded. ‘Next time leave it to them.’ Nikolai got up with a huff and stomped up the staircase. The bedroom door was slammed behind him. Nikolai winced as he flopped onto the bed. The salve his mother applied to his face smeared on his pillow as he rolled around.

_“How is ANY of this fair?”_ Nikolai thought, glaring at the roof. _“I did a good thing. Shouldn’t I be congratulated? I mean yeah, I did get my arse kicked, but still…”_

            ‘Isn’t this supposed to be a city where you get superpowers and wreak havoc?’ Nikolai mumbled to himself. ‘Why can some people get the superpowers and be the hero? It’s not fair.’ He lay in the bed for some time, his eye eventually growing weary. As he rolled over to sleep, he noticed a box on his desk. He didn’t leave it there this morning. Nikolai sat up and approached it. It was a tiny black and red box, covered in ornate Chinese styled decorations. Had Anettea left it? Was it a housewarming gift? Nikolai carefully lifted the lid, he gasped at what lay inside.

 

 


End file.
